Spring Break
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: For spring break everyone goes to Blair's cousin beach house. Things get pretty heated! SoulxLiz, KidxMaka, TsubakixBlack*Star
1. Chapter 1: Sir Symmetry Freak

Spring Break!

Chapter 1: Sir Symmetry Freak

"So Soul where do you want to go for spring break?" asked Maka flipping through travel brochures? Then before Soul could say anything Blair hopped in through the window and landed on Maka's lap.

"My cousin has a beach house down in Cancun, the three of us could go there" said Blair stretching out.

"Well this year everyone was going to go together and they let us pick where so will there be enough room?" asked Maka petting the cat?

"Prrrrrobably, if not you and Kid could share a bed" said Blair teasingly. Maka blushed abundantly and tried to avoid Soul's judging eyes.

"So when did you start liking Sir Symmetry Freak?" asked Soul leaning forward.

"Maka Chop!" exclaimed Maka whacking Soul with a book! Soul fell to the ground and clasped his nose in pain.

"Don't call him that and for a while, I would have kept it secret but I made the mistake of leaving my diary where Blair could see it" said Maka crossing her arms.

"Whatever, I am in for Cancun, what about you Maka?" asked Soul getting up? While at first Maka wasn't to sure about staying in a house for 12 days with the guy she liked she eventually agreed.

**MAGICAL TIME SKIP**

Maka flipped through pages of a magazine in the loud car.

"Dude, I dare you to give her a wet willy!" whispered Soul excitedly! Black*Star squealed slightly and put his finger in his mouth. He leaned over to stick it in Maka's ear.

"Black*Star you touch and I will tie you to the roof" said Maka nonchalantly. Kid giggled at this remark and Maka blushed like a schoolgirl. Blair just shook her head as she watched through the rear view mirror.

"We'll be there in like 5 minutes so don't kill each other" said Blair making a turn. Then Tsubaki leaned over and whispered into Maka's ear.

"He's staring at you" whispered Tsubaki motioning her to look with her eyes. Maka looked up and saw amber eyes staring back at her. Maka blushed lightly and waved at him. He winked at her and looked away. Maka's blush darken and she felt her heart skip a beat. Then Black*Star leaned over and whispered to Maka.

"Soul told me to tell you that you're really smooth" whispered Black*Star obnoxiously. Maka just pouted at this and punch Black*Star in the arm.

"What are we whispering about?" asked Liz leaning over to Tsubaki?

"Maka has a crush on Kid" whispered Tsubaki back.

"Aww! Maka that's so cute! I have something I need to tell you later then" cooed Liz.

"Tsubaki!" complained Maka!

"Sorry" said Tsubaki grabbing her neck. Then the car pulled to screeching stop in front of a large beach house. They all unbuckled their seatbelts and started getting out. Everybody grabbed their bags and started heading into the house. Kid noticed that Maka was having trouble with her bags and ran over.

"Let me help" said Kid taking the bags from Maka's hand.

"T-thanks" said Maka smiling nervously.

"Um… Maka I was wondering…" started Kid, his voice trailing off awkwardly.

"Yea?" asked Maka, her eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store?

"Could you get off my foot?" asked Kid a slight chuckle in his voice?

"S-sorry!" squeaked Maka, getting off his foot. He just flashed her smile and walked inside.

"God I am so stupid. Why can't I tell him how I feel, he is a friend he'll understand. Right?" thought Maka nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Ok girl's your room is over here, boy's your room is over there!" bellowed Blair walking through the house! The girls walked into their room and closed the door.

"So Maka what was Kid talking to you about before?" asked Liz unpacking her clothes?

"Nothing important. He tried to be sweet and take my bags and I just stepped on his foot" said Maka sorrowfully. Liz just shrugged and continued putting her clothes away.

"Hey who wants to go to the beach?" bellowed Soul?

"Oh my god girl's lets go!" exclaimed Blair jumping up and down!

**Ok guys I know this is another KidxMaka Fanfic but I promise there will be more then just them! I promise! If not you can Maka Chop me in the reviews**


	2. Chapter 2: I Like You, That's Why

Spring Break

Chapter 2: I Like You, That's Why

Everyone got dressed in their suits and they took the short walk to the beach. When they got there Soul and Black*Star charged into the water with Blair close behind. Patti ran off to chase seagulls while the others girls set up towels to read on. While Kid ran off to build a sand castle, which Maka knew would end in disaster. After about 5 minutes of working on it he had gotten hot and took his shirt off. The bathing suit he was wearing was just low enough that it showed off his entire tailbone. If it were any lower it would have shown off the top part of his butt. Maka watched and enjoyed every moment of it.

"I didn't know that was on the sight seeing tour" said Liz jokingly. Maka blushed and lightly tapped her with her book too busy watching to care.

"Oh Maka I forgot to tell you! I am pretty sure Kid likes you too!" said Liz excitedly! This caused Maka to turn towards Liz in disbelief.

"Yeah right, he probably thinks I am an idiot" said Maka saddened.

"I don't think so. The other night I went to wake him up for dinner and in his sleep he called you symmetrical" said Liz laying side ways across the towels.

"He probably said make it symmetrical I know he wouldn't say that" said Maka insecurely.

"I'll prove he likes you. Hey Kid can you come here?" shouted Liz! Kid came running over brushing the sand off his butt.

"What's up?" asked Kid? Maka looked in awe while the two of them talked. While Kid wasn't huge he was still rather buff, having the outline of a six-pack.

"Oh sure, let's go" said Kid staring to walk away.

"I got distracted, what am I doing?" whispered Maka to Liz?

"Just walk" whispered Liz back. She ran to catch up with Kid and ended up running into him!

"Whoa!" shouted Kid, falling over! Maka blushed heavily and quickly got up.

"I'm sorry!" squealed Maka nervously helping him up. Kid just laughed letting her know it was ok. They walked back to the house mostly in silence till eventually Kid spoke up.

"Maka… are you mad at me?" asked Kid, afraid of her answer?

"N-no Kid of course not, why do you ask?" asked Maka, realizing where this was going.

"Well you haven't been acting like you used to. We used to be so close now you barely ever talk to me. Why?" asked Kid, standing still? Maka took a deep breath and started to blush.

"Well… it's because… I have had a fight with my papa a while back and I have been tense ever since. I am sorry" said Maka flashing Kid an apologetic smile.

"It's ok" said Kid, who knew she was lying. The thought of grabbing Kid and kissing him passionately crossed Maka's mind but she quickly got rid of the idea and reprimanded herself for thinking like that.

"Come on dude just tell her! You've liked her for so long and you finally have some time alone" thought Kid to himself. Then finally he worked up enough courage. He grabbed Maka's shoulders and turned her towards himself. He slammed his lips into hers and felt his face heat up. After a couple of seconds Kid broke the kiss realizing Maka didn't join in.

"Maka I'-"Kid I like you" said Maka her face bright pink.

"Huh?" asked Kid confused?

"That's why I have been acting so weird recently. I like you; I have for a really long time. I just never had the courage to tell you. I guess this means you like me too" said Maka awkwardly. Then Kid kissed her again and this time Maka joined in.

"Yes I do" said Kid sweetly. Maka smiled and hugged him. She felt so safe in his arms and almost didn't want to let go. Then she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye.

"Aww cute!" gushed Liz looking at the picture on her phone! Maka quickly chased Liz to the beach to try and get the phone! She knew that she was never going to hear the end of this.


	3. Chapter 3: Are We Forgetting Something?

Spring Break

Chapter 3: Did We Forget Something?

"Scary Movie time!" sang Black*Star running into the living room! Maka hung her head in despair at this announcement. She hated scary movies and knew this was just an excuse for them to get more pictures of her and Kid.

"I will go make some popcorn" said Maka irritably. She tried to get up and Liz pushed her right back down causing her to land on Kid's lap. Both of them blushed and Maka quickly got off him.

"Did you get that? Because it was soo adorable!" gushed Liz!

"Yeah I did" said Soul slightly laughing. Then Patti came charging in with a big bowl of popcorn in her hand. That's when all of Maka's heart dropped. She knew she had to sit through the entire movie whether she wanted to or not.

About halfway threw the movie Kid let out a yawn and put his arm around Maka. She knew they got plenty of pictures of this but she didn't care. She snuggled up close to him and tried to ignore them. Then she got really close to his ear and placed her hand in front of her mouth.

"You smell good" said Maka smiling. Kid just blushed and muttered a thank you before kissing her.

"Get a picture of that, also you two, get a room!" shouted Liz laughing. After they were done kissing Maka just shook her head. Seeing how close Maka and Kid were, Liz decided to try and make a move on Soul. She placed her head on Soul's upper chest but he just looked at her like she had 3 heads.

"Can you move over?" asked Soul trying to move away.

"Ok…" said Liz blushing awkwardly. Then she moved over and placed her head on her hand in boredom.

"Idiot" whispered Maka to Kid. Kid giggled under his breath and nodded.

"Totally oblivious" Kid whispered back. Maka smiled at this and Kid placed his hand on her chin.

"You have a pretty smile" said Kid wistfully. Maka couldn't help but blush at this remark. Then she started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Kid petting Maka's head?

"Nothing, it's just that I would always imagine you telling me that I had a pretty smile" said Maka, her blush only deepening. Kid just smiled at this and continued watching the movie.

About an hour later the movie was over and Soul, Black*Star, Blair and Patti all went off to bed. Leaving only Tsubaki, Liz, Maka and Kid awake.

"Tsubaki we should let the two lovers be alone" said Liz teasingly. Tsubaki giggled at this and Maka weakly tapped her with her book again.

"Shut up" said Maka mid-yawn.

"I think I am going to go to bed night guys!" said Tsubaki tiredly but still surprisingly cheery. Everyone told her goodnight and she left. Liz left not to long after.

"They do love playing cupid don't they" said Maka condescendingly. Kid just laughed at this and eventually Maka drifted off to sleep. Very carefully Kid picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room, which Liz also got a picture of.

"Awww! Kid are trying to foreshadow something?" cooed Liz still trying to be quiet. Kid just blushed and walked into his room. When he got there Soul and Black*Star were sitting in a circle with a flash light in the middle.

"Ah Kid you're just in time" said Soul a wryly smile coming to his face.

"For what?" asked Kid cautiously?

"We're going to pull a prank on the girls!" exclaimed Black*Star, still trying to whisper! Kid's eyes quickly grew full of concern and protection.

"No way guys, come on we made them watch a scary movie we tortured them enough tonight" insisted Kid. Then Soul and Black*Star both got an evil look in their eyes and Kid knew he was going to regret what he just said.

"Well if you're not with us, by tradition, you're against us" said Soul an evil smirk appearing.

"Mhmmhmhmm!" shouted Kid! His mouth was duck taped shut so that was the only noise he could make.

"Not bad, now Kid you're going to stay here and we will let you down later after the prank" said Soul closing the closet door. Then Kid heard them both quietly laugh outside the door. Kid just hung his head in shame and gave up trying. They had hung him in the closet by his underwear and bound his hands, legs and mouth. Kid groaned in pain, he knew it would be a long night.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Soul was tapping on the window with his arm as a scythe. Everybody in the girl's room quickly awoke and sat up in bed.

"What was that?" asked Blair scared?

"I don't know? Blair go get the boys!" demanded Maka!

"Why me?" whined Blair?

"Because you're a witch, sort of! Without my weapon I'm not too helpful! Please" begged Maka. She just shrugged and quickly ran down the hallway to the boy's room. When she got there, there were "guts" spread all around the room! The boys planned that the girls would try to get them so they left watermelon guts all over the room.

"AHHHH!" Shouted Blair running back into the girl's room!

"What's wrong?" asked Tsubaki panicked?

"I- I think the b-boys are… d-dead" said Blair tears running down her face.

"What!" exclaimed Liz jumping into Patti's arms!

_Scrrrrrrrrrrr Scrrrrrrrrrr_

Soul started dragging his arm down the curtain covered windows.

"Ok we have to stay calm, OH MY THEY'RE DEAD AND SOON WE'LL BE TOO!" shrieked Maka! She hugged Blair and they both cried into each other's shoulders.

"Girls, we are a group of weapons and a borderline witch we could fight off a monster I mean we constantly fight off Kinshins!" insisted Tsubaki. Maka stopped crying into Blair's shoulder and looked up.

"Tsubaki's right! Patti can fire Liz and I will use Tsubaki" said Maka walked over to Tsubaki. They both transformed and aimed at where the sound was coming from.

Meanwhile outside Black*Star and Soul were laughing at the screaming girls inside. But when they stopped Soul got worried.

"Black*Star we should probably get going" said Soul realizing something bad was about to happen.

"No way! Continue" said Black*Star still laughing. Soul just shrugged it off and continued.

"And… FIRE!" shouted Patti! Patti rapidly shot bullets through the wall, Blair sent out a huge blast and Maka threw Tsubaki in shuriken form! This caused Black*Star and Soul to be shot into the wall opposite of them!

"Girls stop!" shouted Liz turning back to human form! She then ran over to an unconscious Soul and shook him!

"Soul wake up!" shouted Liz! Soul eventually opened his eyes and had a shocked look on his face.

"You're really close too me can you move over?" asked Soul sitting up? Liz just sighed and moved over. Before Tsubaki could even run over Black*Star had already gotten up.

"You guys are such assholes!" shouted Maka! Then she Maka chopped them both 4 or 5 times.

"We said we were sorry!" whined Soul. Finally Maka stopped.

"You are so going to pay of this" said Maka threateningly. Then the girls walked back into their room and Blair put the wall back up using magic.

"Assholes" muttered Maka under her breath.

Soul and Black*Star walked back to their room in pain. They both lay in their beds and after a couple seconds Soul spoke up.

"Are we forgetting something?" asked Soul not even sitting up. But Black*Star was already asleep and just snored loudly. Soul just tried to ignore the feeling and went to sleep.

**Sorry this was soo long! Can you guess what they forgot? Well can ya? Can ya? CAN YA? **


	4. Chapter 4: Makeovers!

Spring Break

Chapter 4: Makeovers!

"Ugnhhhhhhhh" said Maka stretching out. She slowly got out of bed and let out a huge yawn. She saw Tsubaki was already up and probably downstairs. She got off the bed and walked down stairs to smell eggs being cooked. Entering the kitchen she was surprised to see Tsubaki at the table and Soul making eggs.

"Care to throw one on there for me?" asked Maka stretching?

"Sure" said Soul cracking another egg.

"Anybody know where Kid is?" asked Maka, knowing he always gets up at 8? The two of them shook their heads and Maka became saddened.

"Maybe he went for a walk on the beach. I will go check" said Maka walking out of the kitchen. Then Soul remembered where Kid was. He was still hanging in the closet. Soul told Tsubaki to take care of the eggs and Soul made a break for the back door. Meanwhile Maka walked to the closet and opened the door to find Kid hanging in there by his black boxers. Kid blushed heavily when she walked in, as did Maka. They just stood there in silence. Eventually Maka ripped the duck tape off of Kid's mouth.

"OWWW!" shouted Kid, the area around his mouth all red. Then they stood in silence again but finally Kid spoke up.

"Umm… Maka could you um… help me down?" asked Kid shamefully?

"Oh, of course" said Maka, her thought being broken. She then helped him down and untied him. He tried to stand up but quickly fell down. Maka helped him up and lead him over to the couch. She then realized who did this.

"I have to kill some people, I will get you some water and ice for your uh… nether regions" said Maka awkwardly. She stormed into the kitchen and looked around.

"Soul, where?" asked Maka, the fury clear in her voice?

"Backdoor" said Tsubaki slightly scared by Maka's wryly expression.

"Ok I will get Black*Star first" muttered Maka. Then she stormed into the boy's room to find Black*Star still asleep. She then grabbed Black*Star and slammed his head into the floorboards!

"Maka smash!" exclaimed Maka. Then she quickly left the room to find Soul.

Soul was hiding behind a tree breathing heavy. He knew Maka was coming and that it was going to hurt when she did. Then before he could even finish his thought the tree he was hiding behind snapped! Then Maka grabbed the back of Soul's hair and dragged him to the ocean. He complained and whined the entire way. Once Maka got there she threw him into the ocean using his hair!

"Asshole!" shouted Maka running back in the house!

Once she got inside she quickly got Kid some ice and a glass of water and returned to the living room.

"Here" said Maka feeling awkward. Kid stiffly put the ice inside his boxers and blushed profusely as he did it.

"Why dad? Why? Why did it have to be Maka who found me? I swear we're in a relationship and I still can't catch a break! She must think I am such a dork" thought Kid.

"Hey Kid… um… this doesn't have to be awkward" said Maka trying to avoid his face.

"It's not awkward, as much as it is emasculating. I mean I sitting in front of my girlfriend with my pants around my knees and an ice pack in my underwear. And it's there because I was hung by them and left in a closet. Any guy would feel emasculated in this situation" said Kid, almost saddened by what he said.

"Oh…" said Maka hiding rage behind her sad eyes. She was going to get Soul and Black*Star back good for this. Then there was another moment of silence. Kid realized that something was wrong and just wanted to see Maka smile again.

"Hey Maka, want to go get some pizza or something later?" asked Kid, turning his face to see her? Maka's face lit up and started to blush. This made Kid really happy because his plan worked.

"Like… a date?" asked Maka only becoming redder.

"Only if you want it to be" said Kid understandingly.

"O-Ok" said Maka looking away.

"You know, you're really cute when you're flustered" said Kid smiling. This only caused the blush to deepen more and Kid just laughed.

"I'm going to go get something to eat" said Maka walking out of the room. She entered the kitchen and Tsubaki was sitting at the table eating.

"The other one mine?" asked Maka sitting down. Tsubaki nodded and Maka started eating. Then Liz walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Kid's in the living room with an ice pack on his balls, do I want to know?" asked Liz pulling her messy blonde hair out of her face?

"Probably not" said Maka. She was trying to save him from further embarrassment especially from someone like Liz who remembers everything.

"And you're as red as Rudolph's nose, what happened?" asked Liz leaning?

"N-nothing, just Kid asked me to go out tonight that's all" said Maka trying to hide her face. Liz's smile became bigger and she started clapping.

"It's your guys first date! That means makeover time!" exclaimed Liz jovially. Then Blair popped her head into the kitchen.

"Makeovers?" asked Blair excitedly?

"No" said Maka sternly.

**That's what they forgot!**


	5. Ch5: I'm An Idiot For Falling In Love

Spring Break

Chapter 5: I Am An Idiot For Falling In Love With You

"Add a little blush here-"Oh yeah! And some mascara here"-"Curl here"-"Oh and here" cooed Liz and Blair as they applied make up to Maka.

"Girls, we're getting pizza not going to the ball relax" said Maka getting out of the chair. She could feel the pounds of makeup on her face so when the two girls weren't looking she washed 95% of it minus some mascara. She then looked down to her skirt and saw it was covered in bronzer. She quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and ran down stairs. Her hair was curled so all the curls bounced off her shoulders as she ran.

"Y-you look great" said Kid, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Thanks, you do too" said Maka blushing.

"Shall we go?" asked Kid taking Maka's hand? Maka nodded and they started out the door when Liz stopped them.

"Wait smile!" said Liz snapping a picture of them. "That's cute! That is definitely going to be the first picture in the scrap book for your kids" gushed Liz. The two of them just rolled their eyes and left.

About ten minutes later they had arrived at a pizza place.

"So you feeling better?" asked Maka waiting for the waitress.

"Oh yeah much better, thanks" said Kid lying. He was still relatively sore but he would put up with some pain to see Maka smile.

"What can I get you two love birds?" asked the waitress, taking out a pad?

"Water, Iced Tea and two plain slices, also make sure there are 8 ice cubes in both glasses" said Kid. Maka just giggled while the waitress quickly jotted it all down.

"K' sugar's" said the waitress in a southern accent. Then she walked away leaving Kid and Maka alone.

"Hey, I have a plan to get Soul and Black*Star back" said Maka deviously.

"How?" asked Kid, slightly wincing in pain. He had to change to way he was sitting and Maka's eyes quickly filled with concern.

"You lied to me. You aren't feeling better, why did you come?" asked Maka holding Kid's hand under the table?

"Because you looked so sad and I just wanted to see you smile. Plus I will always deal with some pain for you" said Kid sweetly. Maka smiled at this but the concern never left her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, I would have been plenty happy just hanging around the house with you" said Maka softly.

"Yeah but there I can't do this without getting my picture taken" said Kid. Then Kid leaned in and kissed Maka subtly. She then blushed heavily.

"I'll never get used to that" said Maka exasperated. Then the waitress came back with their drinks and pizza. They spent the rest of the dinner making small talk and Kid constantly counting the ice cubes.

They started walking back home when Maka stopped.

"Huh, what's wrong?" asked Kid turning towards her?

"Well… it' your turn to answer this question. Did I do something wrong? I thought that after we both told each other how we felt we could go back to talking how we used to" said Maka wistfully. Kid's expression became saddened.

"I'm sorry Maka. It's just that I get so nervous around you that when I talk I just end up saying something dumb and I look more like an idiot. I am just scared to say something stupid around you" said Kid blushing.

"Aww how sweet. Also you just said the stupidest thing" said Maka endearingly.

"What did I say?" asked Kid confused?

"That you could look more like an idiot haha" said Maka laughing. Kid laughed along with her.

"That was cold" said Kid playfully. Maka just laughed and they continued on the way home.

When they got there Maka stopped Kid before they went inside.

"Now what's wrong?" asked Kid? Then Maka kissed him more passionately then she ever did. She placed her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist. He slowly inched his hands towards Maka butt and was about to touch it when she broke the kiss.

"I'm also an idiot" said Maka quietly.

"What? Why do you say that?" asked Kid slowly moving his hands.

"I'm idiot for falling in love with you" said Maka charmingly. Then Kid kissed her again and this time, he touched it.

"I love you too" said Kid exasperated. Maka blushed darker then ever before. Kid felt proud. These were shades of red only he could create.

"You realize that Liz-"Yea" said Maka knowing what he was going to say. They both went inside and had to deal with the 8,000 questions from everyone. But they didn't mind this.


	6. Chapter 6: Famous Last Words

Spring Break

Chapter 6: Famous Last Words

"Hey girls conference, our room, now!" said Blair, dragging Maka by her arm into the room. All the other girls followed shortly after. Once they got up there they made sure to close the door.

"So Maka you're bright red, which clearly means he said something. So… spill!" exclaimed Blair getting close to Maka's face.

"Nothing, he just told me loves me back that's all" said Maka trying to seem nonchalant. The other girls just looked at each other and then back to Maka.

"Oh. My. God. Maka's in love with Kid! Maka's in love with Kid! Maka's in love with Kid!" sang Liz and Blair hugging each other!

"S-shut up!" said Maka, trying to hide her face. Her blush became even darker as they sang. The other girls just giggled and hugged each other jovially.

"I know talking about my relation is so much fun but lets talk about Tsubaki's. I would say Liz's but we all know how that is going" said Maka sarcastically. Liz looked at her with a venomous glare, which only made Maka smile more.

"Horribly, every time I go to tell him he walks away on accident. Or if I do get to talk to him I chicken out and I can't tell him" said Tsubaki saddened.

"I am sorry Tsubaki. What if you wait for him to tell you, because we all know he likes you" said Maka putting emphasis on the word all. Tsubaki blushed at this and shook her head in disagreement.

Meanwhile the guys were talking in the living room.

"So Kid how was it?" asked Soul smiling mischievously?

"How was what?" asked Kid confused?

"Her butt! We both know you touched it!" said Soul laughing impishly! Kid blushed at this; he had really hoped no one had seen him.

"He's blushing, that means he definitely enjoyed it" said Black*Star smiling smugly. Kid's blush deepened and smiled slightly.

"M-maybe a little" said Kid feeling embarrassed. The other two boys laughed at this, causing Kid to blush more.

"Also Black*Star have you told Tsubaki yet?" asked Soul turning towards Black*Star?

"Well… um… you see, no" said Black*Star shamefully.

"Dude you have to tell her! Before another guy swoops her off her feet!" protested Soul!

"Tell her what?" asked Kid confused?

"He has a huge crush on Tsubaki and won't tell her!" confessed Soul. He confessed it like he was a little kid who couldn't keep a secret any longer.

"It's not a huge crush, only a little one…" said Black*Star, blushing. This surprised kid. He never blushed at anything.

"Dude, go tell her right now!" exclaimed Soul! Then Black*Star had on a face that said he was thinking it over. Then he looked up and nodded.

"You're right I should!" said Black*Star still nodding. He walked over to the stairs and took a deep breath.

"Hey Tsubaki! Can you come down here?" bellowed Black*Star. Tsubaki started to get up then Liz stopped her.

"I bet he is going to tell you! But, don't set the woman's movement back tell him first!" said Liz excitedly!

"Do it!" exclaimed Maka!

"Grow a pair!" shouted Patti! Tsubaki just sighed and nodded. Then she walked down stairs. She quickly ran up to Black*Star and kissed him passionately! At first he was surprised but he swiftly joined in. The kiss quickly became French, which caused Soul and Kid to stop watching. After a couple minutes the kiss was finally broken.

"Wow, I thought I was a good kisser" said Black*Star exasperated.

"Thanks, what did you need to tell me?" asked Tsubaki?

"You answered my question" said Black*Star breathing heavy. Tsubaki just smiled and kissed Black*Star again.

_Snap! Flash!_

"Aww that's cute!" cooed Liz showing Maka, Blair and Patti the picture. They all awed at the picture causing both Tsubaki and Black*Star blushed at this.

"Hey I have an idea! Lets play truth and dare!" exclaimed Blair! Everyone agreed and sat down in a circle.

**Ok guys so I need to apologize in advance this story is going to be crazy long because I plan on covering all the 12 days and I have written 6 chapters on 2 days! Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: Maka!

Spring Break

Chapter 7: Maka!

"Ok so because Maka always picks truth we will pick at random from a bowl. In there are truths, dares and double dares. Which are dares between two people" said Blair. Maka was still unsure about this idea. She knew that truth or dare was just a glorified spin the bottle.

"Also the person on your left picks your truth or dare. Ok Maka you start" said Blair. Everyone turned towards Maka as she reached into the bowl. She pulled out the paper and shrugged.

"Double Dare" said Maka, disappointed. Blair's cat like smile pulled into a grin and her chatoyant eyes became impish.

"I. _No. _Dare. _No. _You. _No._ And. _No. _Kid. _No._ To. _No._ Streak. _What. _Through the sprinklers. _What?_ In your under garments. _I hate you._" said Blair, Maka hanging on the edge of her every word. Both of them blushed and their eyes were as wide as the Grand Canyon. Maka just sighed and walked over to the other two boys.

"You take any pictures, videos anything that can be seen, I will hurt you severely, K'" said Maka threateningly. The boys swallowed hard and nodded. About 5 minutes later Maka came out holding a towel around her, as did Kid.

"Ha, this is going to be fun" said Blair devilishly. They were both blushing heavily. The two of them started walking into the front yard.

"Drop your towels" said Blair smugly. Nervously they both dropped towels revealing what they had on underneath. Maka was wearing a white bra and pink underwear while Kid was in a pair of black boxers. Then Blair turned on the sprinklers and they started running around. Everyone inside the house was cracking up. Eventually Blair turned off the sprinklers and allowed them on the porch. But sadly both of their towels were soaked so they had to stand there and wait. Maka hugged herself, but not because she was cold, but to cover he soaking wet, white, bra. While she was waiting for Blair to come back her eyes wondered down to Kid's manhood. Once Kid saw what she was doing he covered it up with his leg and his blush deepened.

"It's cold!" argued Kid; trying to save any masculinity he had left. Maka smiled slightly.

"I was actually thinking the opposite" said Maka friskily. Kid just blushed and barely muttered oh when he realized Maka had "accidentally" moved her hand.

"Can I help with something?" asked Maka promiscuously? Kid just blushed and shook his head. Finally Blair came back out and handed them two towels.

"Well then um… I will leave you two alone" said Blair realizing what Maka was doing. They all awkwardly went inside and Kid and Maka got dressed.

"Ok it's Blair's turn" said Maka, punching Blair's arm. Blair rubbed it and picked out a paper.

"Truth" said Blair. Maka growled about this, she really wished it was a dare.

"What's your bra size?" asked Soul laughing.

"Double D" said Blair casually. Soul looked shocked but just picked a card.

"Truth" said Soul putting the paper down.

"Do you like anybody in this room?" asked Liz hastily. Soul's face became dusted a shade of pink.

"Y-yes" said Soul his blush only deepening. Liz felt her heart skip a beat. She decided his next truth was going to be whom he liked.

"Dare" said Liz looking towards Black*Star.

"Flash Soul" said Black*Star proudly. Liz blushed as did Soul. Soul also gave Black*Star a look that said, "What are you doing!" Liz just shrugged and pulled Soul into the kitchen. Once they got there she quickly flashed Soul and 2 minutes later they were back. Soul's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Double dog dare!" shouted Black*Star without picking. Everyone opened their mouths to argue but decided against it.

"I dare you too play seven minutes in heaven with Tsubaki!" said Patti smiling! Tsubaki blushed profusely but Black*Star just put his thumb up and smiled a cheesy grin.

"Ok" said Black*Star cockily. The two of them locked arms and went into the closet.

"Mean while lets continue. Patti pick" said Blair. Patti nodded and leaned in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Truth" said Patti.

"What do you have against giraffes?" asked Kid?

"Nothing! It's just their necks look so long and snap able!" exclaimed Patti. Everyone looked at Patti like she had two heads but decided to move on.

"Dare" said Kid nervously. Maka contemplated it for a moment. Then spoke up.

"I dare you, to twerk for 3 solid minutes" said Maka laughing. Kid just sighed then stood up and begun. Everybody started cracking up at this and Liz started videotaping.

"Maka we all know you did this just look at his butt without being judged" whispered Blair, still laughing.

"Never said that wasn't the reason" snickered Maka. Three minutes later Kid stopped and eventually everyone stopped laughing. The night continued on and they had a great time.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Maka's alarm clock rang out in the silent house. It was 3:01 and Maka awoke all the girls and Kid.

"Ok guys, we're getting Black*Star and Soul back" said Maka devilishly.

"How?" asked Kid yawning?

"We're going to put them in the same bed, put both of their hands in warm water and move their bed out onto the shore. Then we're going to dig a ditch around them and fill it with water" said Maka smiling. Everyone laughed quietly and got to work. It took them all night to complete but they managed to do it by 6 am.

"Liz, stop it" said Soul still sleeping. Black*Star had placed his hand on his face in his sleep. Slowly Soul opened his eyes to find Black*Star next to him.

"AHHH!" shouted Soul falling out of the bed into the deep puddle soaking him! This also caused Black*Star to wake up and fall out of bed.

"MAKA!" Shouted Soul and Black*Star in unison! Maka just sat at the kitchen table and smiled devilishly. Her plan was a success.

**Hey! Two things! First do you want me to start writing these chapters as whole days or continue writing them how is. Also if any of you can draw a picture of Kid twerking, I will bake you virtual brownies, or cookies or if you really want to I will marry you. Post a link to the picture in the review spot. Also sorry if this chapter was really awkward, because I felt really awkward writing.**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 3 and 4

Spring Break

Chapter 7: Day 3

"Hey Kiddo" said Maka sitting on the couch next to her boyfriend. She put her head on her legs and stretched out.

"Hey babe" said Kid leaning over and kissing her.

"This is so weird" said Maka smiling up at the raven haired boy.

"What is?" asked Kid running his hand through Maka's sandy blonde hair.

"Back in Death City you were always the prestigious son of lord death. You never slouched or relaxed. But here you act a lot more like a regular kid, Kid haha" said Maka laughing at her own joke.

"Haha I've never heard that one before! And it's because there I have a reputation to hold up, here I am just a regular kid n spring break" said Kid smiling. Then thoughts started to race through Maka's mind at a mile a minute.

"That means that when we go back to Death City he is going to be usual old Kid. Which I love, but I also love this Kid. I love the snuggling, the kissing and how real we are with each other. I am going to miss this" thought Maka frantically.

"I guess you're right" said Maka smiling, trying not to look worried. Then before Kid could say anything else Blair and Liz came bursting threw the door. Their bags clanked and sounded like glass.

"What you get?" asked Kid, looking away from Maka?

"Liquid good times" said Blair casually. This worried Maka. The last time she drank alcohol she woke up in a gutter in a maid's outfit. She still can't remember what happened. And since the legal drinking age here is 18 everyone could drink except for the least responsible person there, Black*Star. He was only 15 and Maka intended to make sure he stay sober and doesn't let anybody leave.

"Also you two stop canoodling in the living room. It's makes us lonely people sad" said Liz walking into the kitchen. Maka and Kid blushed but didn't move.

"Who wants to play a drinking game?" asked Blair out loud? Liz, Patti and Soul all appeared in the kitchen. Tsubaki and Black*Star were already there.

"Maka, Kid get in here!" shouted Blair! They both shrugged and walked into the kitchen. There were 7 shots of tequila on the table.

"Ok here are the rules! We're going to try and make each other laugh. Every time you laugh you have to take a shot. Everybody starts off with one shot" said Blair. They all nodded and took the shot. While Maka didn't want to she knew that she didn't really have a choice. She knew that tomorrow she was going to have to piece to get there what happened. She was scared but also secretly, excited.

MAGICAL TIME SKIP

Maka slowly opened her eyes. The sun glared down at her and it didn't help her splitting headache. She went to check her phone when she realized she wasn't in her room. She was on the beach. It had to be early because no one was there yet. She looked around to try and figure out her surroundings when she saw Kid lying next to her and the blanket. He had no clothes on, Maka could tell because they were scattered all around them. That is when Maka only had a bra on and was naked from the waist down.

"No, No, please death no" prayed Maka realizing what happened. She sighed and just laid back down. Then she looked over to Kid and thought to herself.

"I want to at least remember what it looks likes" thought Maka. She cautiously lifted up the blanket and looked down to Kid's member.

"Can I help you find something?" asked Kid complacently? Maka jumped and quickly dropped the sheet.

"What, if you're going to show me your john I at least want to remember it" said Maka.

"Just remember that works both ways" said Kid smiling. Maka quickly realized what he did and blushed profusely.

"I will put a shirt and pants on and get yours. Then we can go see if the house is still standing" said Maka, picking up a pair of shorts and shirt. She quickly slid them on, got Kid's clothes and they both went up to the house. They slowly opened the door to find it a wreck. On the couch was Soul who was dressed as little boe peep, which Maka got a picture of. Then in the kitchen were Patti and Liz. Patti was asleep in the kitchen sink while Liz was stretched out across the table.

"You take up stairs I will take down stairs" said Maka speed walking away from Kid. When she walked into the boy's room Tsubaki and Black*Star were in the same bed. The boy's underwear was spread all over the room.

"Kid! -"Yeah?" –"I think Tsubaki and Black*Star suffered our same fate" bellowed Maka. Kid hadn't even made it all the way up stairs when there were dropped articles of clothing, Blair's clothing. This scared Kid, when he made it to girl's room Blair was laid across the bed naked. This gave Kid a nosebleed sending him flying!

"Hey Kid did you… oh god" said Maka finding Blair. She closed the door and helped Kid up. Then they sat down and decided to try and figure out what happened.

"Ok I remember you trying to make me laugh and accidentally grabbing my tits then what happened?" asked Maka wiping Kid's blood?

"I remember you slapping me then kissing me passionately" said Kid kissing Maka's head.

"Then Black*Star made a bet with a drunk Soul that he couldn't count back from ten, which he couldn't. And that's why he is wearing the little boe peep outfit" said Maka looking around the kitchen.

"Then Patti went to throw up in the sink and ended up falling asleep there" said Kid.

"Then Blair mistook Liz for a guy and invited her up stairs. And started taking clothes off on the way assumingly" said Maka nodding.

"And Liz must have ended up on the table. Now what about Black*Star and Tsubaki?" asked Kid?

"I am guessing that Tsubaki said she was drunk and he hoped he would get lucky. That is also when we went down to the beach" said Maka. Kid nodded and smiled.

"Now um… can we clean up this mess or at least make it symmetrical?" asked Kid? Maka nodded and they pent the rest of the day cleaning and puking.

**Ok so I decided to do it daily. Also the next day will be day 5 since they cleaned up all day on day 4! Also I didn't edit this as much as I usually do so you can correct me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 5

Spring Break

Chapter 9: Day 5

Liz slowly opened her eyes. She picked up her phone next to her. It read 10:03 on it. Liz laid back down. She wasn't ready to get up. Then she felt something wet on her arm. She looked over to her nightstand where a glass of iced tea had fell and covered her.

"Ugh fine" said Liz getting off the bed. She then grabbed a towel and made her way to the shower. Getting undressed she jumped into the hot water.

"Hey Soul could you go get a towel from upstairs?" asked Maka trying to wipe up a broken vase. Soul nodded then walked up stairs. When Soul passed the bathroom and heard the shower running he realized it had to be Liz. He suddenly got the urge to sneak in there.

"The door isn't locked… she practically inviting me in… it will be ok if I just peak" thought Soul. Very quietly Soul opened the bathroom door and hid behind the veil of steam. He managed to see every inch of the 21-year-old girl. He then quickly but quietly left the bathroom and slid down the door. He was blushing heavily and could feel his hormones running wild. There was also a small trail of blood going down from his nose.

"Soul lets go!" shouted Maka still picking up glass! Soul slowly walked down stairs trying to remember what every nook and cranny of Liz looked like. When Soul got into the kitchen he realized the small trail of blood had turned into a full on stream.

"Soul what's wrong? Blair is over there and not butt naked or shoving her boobs in your face why is your nose bleeding?" asked Maka wiping it with a paper towel? Soul blushed even more at this and hoped she wouldn't hear the shower, but she did.

"You didn't. SOUL YOU HUGE PERV!" shouted Maka loud enough for the whole house to hear her!

"Maka shh!" shouted Soul putting his finger over his mouth! Maka got quiet for a second but had to ask.

"Soul do you have a crush on Liz?" asked Maka starting to wipe up the water. Soul tried to avoid everyone's judging eyes.

"I don't have a crush, we're not in the fourth grade. Maybe I like her a little" said Soul trying to maintain his composure.

"God I am so uncool. Nearly losing it from a girl I like" thought Soul.

"Wait you like her and you have been ignoring her advances? Why? She seriously thinks you don't like her! She likes you a lot" said Kid getting up from the table. Soul looked shocked by this announcement. He didn't realize that Liz was making advances he jut thought she was being nice.

"I didn-"Go tell her!" shouted Maka and Kid perfectly in sync! Soul's eyes grew wide but he took a deep breath and nodded. Soul then heard Liz walking down the stairs and he started walking over.

"Hey Soul" said Liz, drying her hair with a towel. She tried to walk past him but he stopped her.

"Liz I have something I need to tell you" said Soul. Liz looked at him trying to figure out what he was going to say. Soul was about to tell her but suddenly he could feel himself starting to shake and his knees buckle.

"I… um… I-I… umm… I… saw you naked in the shower!" blurted out Soul nervously! Soul could see tears form in Liz's eyes and feel the rage forming inside her.

"YOU HUGE PERV! I HATE YOU SOUL EATER EVANS!" shouted Liz storming out of the house! Patti chased after her, making sure to hip check Soul along the way.

"Soul what happened?" asked Maka running into the hallway, Kid close behind?

"I am so uncool. I got nervous and blurted out that I looked at her in the shower" said Soul upset. Maka and Kid both shrugged at this.

"Soul it's ok to be nervous, we were nervous but look what happened. Go tell her!" urged Kid. Soul opened his mouth to argue back Maka didn't allow him to and just pushed him out and locked the door.

"You're not allowed to come back in till you and Liz make up" said Maka. Soul just shrugged and started walking. When he found the two girls Patti was hugging Liz's shoulder and Liz was crying.

"Liz?" asked Soul scratching the back of his neck?

"What do you want?" asked Patti turning around angrily.

"I wanted to apologize. There was something else I wanted to say back there" said Soul nervously.

"Patti, take 5" said Liz stopping her tears. Patti nodded and walked off. Soul sat down in front of Liz and wiped away one of her tears.

"Liz… what I wanted to tell you back there is… I… like you" said Soul, swallowing his fear. Liz blushed substantially at this.

"Soul… I like you too… but I need to know why you fought off my advances?" asked Liz? Soul blushed at this realizing he would have to tell her.

"Well… can you keep a secret?" asked Soul? Liz nodded and he continued.

"The reason is that, despite my cool persona, I have never really been hit on and if I have I ignored it. God I am so uncool" said Soul shamefully. Liz smiled at this then leaned in and kissed him.

_Click! Snap!_

Maka had taken a picture of them kissing. Then she showed Kid and Patti and they both commented how cute it was.

"That's so going in the scrapbook!" exclaimed Maka, mocking Liz. Liz got up and chased after the three of them but they easily evaded Liz!

Later that night at dinner Maka had a great idea.

"Hey guys how about tomorrow we leave the house with Patti and Blair and we have a couples day out! It would be a great way to spend time with your significant other" said Maka. Everyone nodded at this and they spent the rest of the dinner trying to figure out where to go.


	10. Chapter 10: Day 6

Spring Break

Chapter 10: Day 6

"Come on Kid!" shouted Liz from outside the boy's room door!

"I can't get this one piece of hair to stay down! It throws off all the symmetry!" shouted Kid. Then Liz almost lost it! She ran up stairs and grabbed a thing of hair gel and hair spray. She then came back down stairs and kicked the door off the hinges!

"Come here" said Liz practically grabbing Kid by the neck! She sprayed the little piece of hair then dragged him out of the room by his tie.

"I got him" said Liz irately. Everyone roared with excitement and they all left.

"So were going to the mall right?" asked Maka, intertwining her fingers with Kid's?

"Yeah" said Soul, putting his arm around Liz. Liz then kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't believe that spring break is almost over" said Tsubaki eyeing Black*Star's hand. Maka elbowed Black*Star and pointed to Tsubaki's hand. Slowly he grabbed it causing Tsubaki to blush lightly.

"You two are a strange couple" said Liz judgmentally. Tsubaki frown slightly while Black*Star just looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Black*Star defensively? The other two couples just chuckled at this.

"We mean we seen you two suck face plenty of times and you're fine but once you start holding hands you both blush like school girls" said Soul laughing.

"Shut up! And now that I think about it, you two haven't kissed yet! Do it!" demanded Black*Star! Liz and Soul were confused but then remembered that Black*Star and Tsubaki didn't see them kiss.

"Maka chop!" shouted Maka hitting the blue haired boy with a hardcover book! Black*Star fell to the ground holding his head!

"Leave them alone Black*Star just because you two are into that maybe they aren't" said Maka helping him up.

"I'll have to thank her for that later" thought Liz. They continued on their way and about 10 minutes later they arrived at the mall.

"We'll meet up in about a half an hour and have lunch" said Maka as the 3 couples split up.

"So Kid where do you want to go?" asked Maka turning towards him?

"Some place symmetrical" said Kid looking around. After looking around for a couple seconds Maka called Kid's attention to a perfectly symmetrical bookstore. They ran over to the store and both picked out the same book so that they could compare with each other. Then they ran over to a seating area next to the bookstore but since all the seat were taken they sat on the floor. Ten minutes after starting to read Maka looked up to see Kid marveling over the perfect symmetry of the book.

"He can be so cute sometimes" thought Maka blushing lightly. Kid was too busy fussing over symmetry to notice her blushing. Then a sad thought floated into her mind.

"This is all going to change in the next couple of days… I am going to miss this so much" thought Maka her once happy expression fading away. Kid looked up and noticed this time.

"Babe what's wrong?" asked Kid grabbing Maka's shoulder? Maka thought about telling her boyfriend what was on her mind but ultimately decided against it. She didn't want to burden him with her problems.

"Nothing Kiddo" said Maka smiling. Kid just nodded and continued admiring the symmetry.

Meanwhile Liz and Soul walked into a quaint little restaurant. They sat down just as one of the singers finished up on stage. Then a man stepped onto the stage and took the microphone from the girl.

"Ok guys remember that today anyone can come up and sing so do we have any volunteers?" asked the man looking around the audience. Then Liz got up and started walking over to the man.

"I guess we have someone, can we have your name?" asked the man?

"It's Liz" she said as she got on the stage. Soul looked up at her confused by what she was doing, he didn't know she could sing. He could also feel his face heat up, as he looked her.

"God she looks so beautiful" thought Soul. He then quickly called himself uncool for blushing over something like that but he couldn't help it, she just looked so beautiful in the light.

"So Liz what are you going to sing for us?" asked the man sticking the microphone in her face?

"I am going to sing Body and Soul by Coleman Hawkins" said Liz proudly.

"I see you coming up here to try and impress anybody?" asked the man looking around the crowd? Liz blushed and slowly moved her eyes to Soul.

"I see, well you can begin" said the man passing off the microphone. Liz took it and began singing. Soul hung on too every word she sung absorbing their melodious flow coming from Liz's small mouth. She sung beautifully and Soul feel his heart starting to race. She sung mysteriously, like there was something hiding behind the beautiful blue eyes. Something scary. A painful past that formed her into the tough girl she was today. That's when Soul realized; he knew nothing about her past. Sadly as quickly as it began it ended. She started to step off stage and Soul was suddenly unable to control himself. He ran towards her and quickly kissed her. At first Liz was shocked but eventually joined in the kiss. Finally after a couple minutes the kiss was broken and they were in a semi-hug.

"Wow, can I tell you how many times I dreamed you would do that?" asked Liz out of breath?

"How many?" asked Soul?

"Way too many… Soul… I think I love you" said Liz scared of what Soul was going to say next. He didn't say anything he just kissed her again, more passionately then the last time.

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual" said Soul sweetly. Liz felt all the blood rush to her face as she looked at him. That is when she realized something. For a split second there was a rush of loneliness in Soul's crimson eyes. It disappeared very quickly but Liz would remember that look forever. The look that made her want to hug him and never let him go.

"YAHOO!" shouted Black*Star jumping into the fountain below! Sadly he missed the fountain and landed hard on the tile floor. Tsubaki quickly ran down the stairs to make sure he was ok. He had a large bump on his head but seemed to be fine.

"Thank goodness you're ok, I was scared" said Tsubaki helping up Black*Star. Black*Star scoffed at Tsubaki and broke out of her arms.

"Ha! A god like me would never get hurt!" exclaimed Black*Star! Tsubaki put on a fake smile as usual and just went along with it.

"I know Black*Star. So where do you want to go?" asked Tsubaki grabbing his hand? Then from the corner of his eye Black*Star saw bungee jumping on trampolines and ran off with out Tsubaki!

"Ugh, remember Tsubaki, he cares about you he truly does he just shows it in a funny way. Oh Tsubaki why are you kidding yourself? He doesn't love you! He will leave the both of you for to go on a better adventure! No he won't!" argued Tsubaki in her thoughts! She hadn't realized that Black*Star had picked a fight with one of the kids on the trampoline and had fallen on the floor. But, she was too somber notice. All she wanted to do was just to sit in the corner and cry about all the mistakes she made in her life.

"Tsubaki!" shouted Black*Star right into her ear! He had been trying to get her attention for a couple of minutes now.

"Huh? Oh I am sorry Black*Star! What's up?" asked Tsubaki putting on a fake smile"

"We should probably get going to the food court" said Black*Star easily being able to see threw her fake smile. Tsubaki nodded and they left. All the while Black*Star tried to get her to smile for real but he just couldn't so he tried figure out what was wrong. Which was also hopeless. Finally they made it there.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks for buying Kid how much do I owe you?" asked Tsubaki sitting down? Kid just shook his head at her.

"Nothing" said Kid smiling. Then Liz and Soul started walking over. Soul had her arm around Liz and they were chatting while Liz twirled her hair.

"When did those two get so lovey dovey?" asked Kid?

"I don't know, but judging by the lip gloss on Soul's lips that could have something to do with it" said Maka. As the two of them got closer the group's conversation falls to a hush.

"So how was your guy's day?" asked Tsubaki still hiding behind a fake smile?

"It was good" said Soul blushing slightly. He hoped that nobody would notice but Maka did and decided to speak up.

"Your lips say good but the lip gloss on them says really good" said Maka teasingly. Both Soul and Liz blushed heavily.

"S-shut up!" stuttered Soul. The rest of the group just laughed and finished their food. They stayed there about an hour and then decided to leave. On the way out of the mall, Liz and Maka ran up to Tsubaki.

"Did you tell him yet?" asked Maka in a hush tone. There was a moment of hesitation but Tsubaki finally answered.

"No" said Tsubaki shamefully. Both Liz and Maka shrugged.

"Tsubaki! You have to tell him!" urged Liz.

"You're right" shrugged Tsubaki. Then Black*Star came striding over and Liz and Maka disappeared.

"What were you guys talking about? Was it how I am going to transcend god?" asked Black*Star? Tsubaki was about to answer when Black*Star ran off to play with the revolving doors of the mall. Tsubaki just sighed and everyone went home.

**Sorry this took so long to write I had hardcore writers block!**


	11. Chapter 11: Day 7

Spring Break

Day 7

Tsubaki slowly opened her eyes to see the same wooden ceiling staring down at her. After a couple of minutes she got up and went to get changed. When she got to the bathroom she looked down at the trashcan. She could slightly see the pregnancy test from 2 days ago. Tears started to fill Tsubaki's eyes.

"I can't believe how irresponsible I was" said Tsubaki disappointed with her self. After wiping her tears she got changed she went downstairs. When she got into the kitchen, Kid was sitting at the table writing something down.

"Hey Kid" said Tsubaki wiping any last tears away. Sadly Kid saw her do this and walked over and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kid concern filling his eyes? Tsubaki's eyes started to tear up again and she collapsed into Kid. She let out a loud sob that was muffled by Kid's shirt.

"W-well can I confide in you?" asked Tsubaki trying to hold back tears?

"Of course you can" said Kid caringly.

"K-Kid I'm pregnant" said Tsubaki trying to keep her voice down. Kid's expression became shocked.

"Is it-"Yes" said Tsubaki ashamed of her actions. Kid hugged her again and started slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Would you like sometime alone?" asked Kid finally breaking the hug? Tsubaki nodded and Kid started on his way out the kitchen.

"Can you tell Maka I am on the beach?" asked Kid before he left? Tsubaki nodded and he left.

About an hour later Maka and Black*Star walked into the kitchen at relatively the same time.

"Tsubaki do you know where Kid is?" asked Maka pulling a piece of her ash blonde hair out of her face?

"He went down to the beach" said Tsubaki flipping a pancake. Maka muttered an ok then left. Black*Star and Tsubaki were the only people left in the kitchen. He then walked up behind Tsubaki and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Black*Star… can I tell you something?" asked Tsubaki on the verge of tears.

"Oh course you can my shinning stars" said Black*Star turning her face towards him. Tsubaki was about to say something when the griddle suddenly caught fire! Black*Star quickly pushed Tsubaki out of the way and used the fire extinguisher in the corner of the room to put it out!

"Thanks my dark night" said Tsubaki hugging him. He returned the hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Didn't you have to tell me something?" asked Black*Star finally letting go? Tsubaki just shook her head.

"No, it's not important" said Tsubaki another fake smile returning to her face. But this time Black*Star wasn't going to try and figure it out. He was going to know.

"Tsubaki, me and you have been partners for a very long time I know when you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong" begged Black*Star holding her hands. Tsubaki felt her legs starting to shake and tears rolled down her face.

"I-I'm scared Black*Star" said Tsubaki crying into Black*Star's neck. Black*Star clenched his fists. He was going to kill whoever upset Tsubaki.

"Why?" asked Black*Star trying not to show his anger. Tsubaki let out a loud sob.

"Because I am scared that you are going to leave me, no both of us, for adventure and I am going to be stuck waiting for you to never return" said Tsubaki shakily. She sobbed again and Black*Star hated himself for causing this. Then he realized she said the both us.

"Wait a minute… the both of you?" asked Black*Star his voice cracking? Tsubaki nodded.

"Me and it" said Tsubaki pointing to her stomach. She was fearful for what was going to happen next. Expecting rejection and disgust she closed her eyes tightly. After a couple of minutes she opened them again saw he was smiling his typical cheesy grin. Then he grabbed her into a tighter hug then ever before.

"Tsubaki, I love you… and I will support you and be the greatest dad ever to this child! I will teach him how to transcend god just like me!" shouted Black*Star enthusiastically! Tsubaki smiled immensely at this.

"What if it's a girl?" asked Tsubaki the smile still plastered on her face?

"Then you can teach her the skills of being a lady and how to deal with me" said Black*Star smiling. Tsubaki pulled him in even closer and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too" said Tsubaki staring into his eyes. Black*Star just smiled at the girl in front of him. He really did love her more then anything and this baby is going to proof.

Oh my god you guys I am SOOOO SORRY that this took me forever to get out! I have been soo busy I am really sorry I will try to post more!


	12. Chapter 12: Day 8

Spring Break

Day 8

"Ok guys I am really thankful you're all here. Black*Star and I have something very important to tell you" said Tsubaki trying to hold back her excitement. Kid, Liz, Patti and Maka all looked at each other jovially. They knew what she was going to say and they were rather excited for the young parents.

"Good Death! I can't keep it in any longer! Guys I am a father!" shouted Black*Star excitedly! Soul and Blair were shocked! But their surprised expressions quickly turned to a happy smile.

"Guys that's great! If it's a girl I will act like a big sister to here! I can see it now; I can give her hand-me-downs, assuming she's busty like Tsubaki, I can beat up anybody who is mean to her, I can give her help with boys! I am so excited!" squealed Blair! Everybody laughed worriedly.

"Thanks Blair but I don't think that will be necessary" said Tsubaki sweetly. Black*Star started stroking his chin as if he was thinking then his eyes suddenly went wide!

"I got it! To celebrate, the girls can go out to the spa or wherever girls go and the guys will stay home and make dinner!" exclaimed Black*Star! Tsubaki and Maka smiled awkwardly.

"Uh… Black*Star that's really sweet and all but-"No way we insist!" chimed in Kid cheerfully!

"I am in too! I mean the three of us should be able to whip up a great dinner!" exclaimed Soul! Maka and Tsubaki sighed. They knew this was a battle they were going to win.

"Promise you won't burn the food? Or well… the house?" ask Maka looking at Kid. She knew he was the most responsible and silently put him in charge. Kid nodded and smiled.

"I promise! Now go have babe!" said Kid kissing Maka's cheeks! Maka smiled and kissed both his cheeks in return. About 10 minutes later the girls got their stuff and left for the spa.

"So what she we make them?" asked Kid as the three of them walked into the kitchen? Black*Star and Soul looked at each other then lifted their shoulders in confusion.

"How about steak and potatoes?" asked Kid? The other two boys looked at Kid blankly. Kid rolled his eyes as he walked to the fridge.

"I will make them you guys just set the table. Make sure everything is spread out perfectly symmetrical. There is a tap measurer in my end table, go get it" said Kid motioning towards their room. Black*Star shrugged but obeyed the OCD demand. When he returned to the kitchen they all got to work.

**MAGICAL TIME SKIP (Haven't had one of those since the first chapter)**

The girls waited petulantly outside the door. They had been there for a couple minutes and were tired of waiting for the boys to come out and help them with their bags. Everyone barged in a saw the house in ruin. In the living room Black*Star clung to the curtains for dear life. He was muttering something about not losing it, but it was a little late for that. Tsubaki ran in to comfort and tried to release his death grip from the curtains. The rest of them continued into the kitchen. Soul was hiding under the table crying and sucking his thumb. Liz dropped her bags and sat next to Soul. Meanwhile Kid was ferociously poking something that was once a steak with a fork. It was now a mangled piece of meat. Maka handed her bags to Patti and Blair then ran over to Kid. She took away the fork and Kid collapsed into Maka. He started to sob into Maka's shoulder while she patted his back.

"Kiddo, tell me what-"I am asymmetrical garbage!" wailed Kid! Maka just patted Kid's back some more and decided to ask tomorrow.

**HAHA! Cliff hanger!**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 9

Spring Break

Day 9

"Ok Kid, start from the beginning" said Liz turning towards him. Kid shuttered. He didn't even want to think about the horrible, asymmetrical mess that was last night. Maka placed her hand on Kid's and he begun.

"Well, it started after Black*Star got my tape measurer. They started placing the plates down and every time they turned their back… I would… excuse me" said Kid tears started in his eyes. Maka placed her arm around him.

"It's ok, take your time" said Maka softly. Kid nodded and started to compose himself.

"Ok, I would… fix the plates because they never did it right. But I made a mistake because… I AM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" shouted Kid sobbing loudly into Maka's shoulder. Maka patted his back and let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is the third time this has happened can I just tell the story?" asked Soul petulantly?

"Yes" everyone said in unison.

"Ok, so he was moving them when he moved one a little too far to the right. Then out of frustration he flipped the table which made both Black*Star and me really mad. But we picked up the table and started again. Sadly this happened 8 or 9 more times. This drove Black*Star up a wall. He stormed out and stayed in the living room. Then I told Kid to start making the steak. And well, he couldn't poke it symmetrically and ended up mangling the meat. Then when I tried to take the fork away from him he chased me around the house with it. I had to draw his attention to the unsymmetrical meat for him to stop. I hid under the table in fear that he would do it again and then well you guys showed up" said Soul putting his arm around Liz. Kid let out another loud sob into Maka's shirt.

"It's all my fault! I am sorry I am such asymmetrical garbage!" shouted Kid! Maka whispered sweet nothings into his ears until he stopped.

"That's not true Kiddo-"Yes it is" argued everyone! Maka glared at them. If looks could kill everyone would've been dead.

"No it's not" said Maka threw clenched teeth. Everyone just rolled their eyes while Maka comforted Kid.

"I have an idea how about we go out for breakfast to make up for last nights failure! The boys will pay!" said Black*Star happily. Everyone, except Soul and Liz, agreed.

"I'm good I already had breakfast" said Soul slouching back in the chair. Liz saw this as her opportunity to learn more about Soul.

"I'll stay too, you know just in case Soul gets lonely" said Liz waiting for the ridicule from Black*Star. Everyone tried to hold back laughter but they couldn't help it. They all chortled in laughter from the innuendo.

"Yeah because we know how 'lonely' Soul can get" teased Black*Star. This caused everyone to laugh even more. Both Liz and Soul even found this kind of funny. Once the laughter stopped they left leaving only Liz and Soul. Most of the morning was silent. They mostly watched TV or meandered around the house. It was about 11 and Liz knew if she didn't ask soon she would miss her chance. She walked to the couch and sat next to Soul.

"Hey Soul, um… tell me about your past" said Liz not seeing a better way to say it. Soul looked at her confused but decided to go with it. He knew that this was his chance to learn about Liz's past.

"Well, I was born to a rich family of musicians, specifically classical players. At a young age I learned to play the piano and I loved it. At first I enjoyed playing classical music but as I grew older I realized it was for me. Everybody compared me to Wes, my older brother, and I thought I could never be as good as him at anything. Then I discovered jazz music. I fell in love instantly, everything about it just called my name. I would practice it in secret and eventually I wrote my own piece. But when my dad discovered it he was furious. He went on and on about how it was garbage and that I was a classical player. So, I left. I ran and ran until I ended up in Death City where my abilities could be put to use. Now it's your turn. Spill" said Soul adjusting his position so he was staring at Liz. The wide-eyed Liz looked at her boyfriend sincerely.

"I-I'm sorry. You lost everyone you loved in an instance because of what you enjoyed doing. Soul I promise to never leave you for such a petty reason" said Liz hugging him. Soul felt touched by this. He never wanted to lose Liz and would do anything to make her stay.

"Thank you" said Soul sweetly. Liz then realized she had to fulfill her end of the bargain.

"Well, I was born in Brooklyn. Patti and I were abandoned when I was 7 and she was 5. As the older sister it was my job to make sure Patti had as good a life as possible. Eventually we started mugging people. We ran that town and everyone in it. But there was a time when mugging just wasn't enough so I got a job. I was a singer in a sleazy nightclub for a while. At first I hated it but eventually I learned to love it and didn't mind going to work. Then one day it all changed. I was there late one day, practicing, and it was just my boss and me and he… he…" said Liz starting to tear up. Soul felt his anger build up knowing what was coming up.

"He raped me. I quit the job the next day. Patti wanted to kill and for all I know she may have. I never spoke to him again. Then when I was old enough I got a job at a bit more of a burlesque establishment. I was there for a while before we met Kid. I made a bunch of friends there that I left behind when I moved in with Kid. I am so thankful of Kid for taking us in. More thankful then he could ever know" said Liz wiping away her tears. Soul hugged her tightly. The rage was clear in his eyes and he decided then he would protect Liz forever.

"Liz, I love you. And I promise I will never let anybody hurt you ever again" said Soul kissing her. Liz broke the kiss when the need for oxygen was too great.

"I love you too Soul. I promise I will never leave you" said Liz kissing him again. When they broke the kiss they both slouched into the chair. Then an idea came into Liz's head.

"Hey Soul, if you want I could show you some of the skills I learned in that um… burlesque establishment" whispered Liz seductively. Soul felt his hormones start to rage and wiped some blood away from his nose. But he couldn't wipe blood away from other parts of his body.

"O-ok" choked out Soul. Liz smiled mischievously. She got on top of Soul and wrapped her legs around his hips. She kissed him passionately and when she pulled away she nibbled softly on his bottom lip. Then she started kissing down his neck until she reached his collar. She ripped off his shirt revealing the long scar across his chest. The kisses continued until she reached his nipple. She sucked on it lightly causing a moan to escape from Soul's lips. Liz smirked; she still had it. Then she continued kissing until she reached his waist. She bit on the waistband of his boxers and then sat up. She took her shirt of and slipped her shorts off slowly. She started unzipping Soul's pants when suddenly the door swung open! Patti charged in but stopped when she saw what was going on. Everyone stared in horror at the scene. Liz quickly covered up with a blanket and sat down on the couch hastily. After a moment of silence Black*Star finally said something.

"I guess Soul got lonely" said Black*Star in a joking tone. Everyone just laughed and walked into the kitchen while the two got dressed. The rest of the day was filled with sly witticisms about what happened.

**Oh my god you guys! This chapter was a whole lot of fun to write. But I have to change the rating now lol #SexytimeswithLizandSoul **


	14. Chapter 14: Day 10

Spring Break

Day 10

Maka looked up at the bright blue, cloudless, sky. She was going to miss this sky. It was different then the one in Death City. Under this sky all of her wildest dreams came true under this sky. But it was also where her worst nightmare was realized. And the nightmare only got scarier when she was on the beach with Kid the other day.

Flash Back!

Maka walked down the long wooden bridge to the beach. She looked around and saw Kid in the water. Then a huge wave came up behind him it looked liked it dragged him under but he started using his skateboard as a surfboard. He rode the wave all the way to shore to meet Maka. He ran up and kissed her once he was on shore.

"Hey there beautiful what's up?" asked Kid smiling at her. Maka blushed at the compliment.

"Stop it!" said Maka playfully. She lightly punched him in the arm and he pretended to wince in pain.

"Stop what?" asked Kid biting his bottom lip.

"Stop being a really cute and sweet boyfriend" said Maka smiling and looking down. Kid kissed her again as the water rolled over their feet. The two of them intertwined their fingers and sat down in the sand. Maka placed her head in between Kid's neck and shoulder. Maka watched the sunrise while Kid played with her fingers. Their soul wavelengths were dancing in perfect synchronicity. Then a sad thought drifted in Maka's head. It was the same problem she had the whole spring break. This thought caused Maka's soul to hesitate for just a second and Kid noticed.

"What's wrong babe" asked Kid looking at her. Maka's eyes became as wide as dinner plates when he asked this. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to bother him with the same problem but he was her boyfriend he would understand, right?

"Nothing, don't worry about it I am just worried about Tsubaki that's all" said Maka lying. Kid just nodded and continued playing with her fingers.

_End Flash Back!_

She was deep in thought when somebody suddenly flopped down across her. Maka knew who it was just but his soul. It was Kid.

"If I get a Kid shaped tan line so death help me" said Maka not bothering to look up. Kid chuckled but didn't bother to move. Kid turned his head toward Maka and stared for a while. Then he realized Maka had fallen asleep with him on top of her.

"She is so cute when she's sleeping" thought Kid. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up about 2 hours later with Black*Star and Soul surrounding them. They were cracking up and Kid really didn't know why until he saw were Maka was. The two of them had moved Maka and Kid so that they were in a position that it looked like Maka fell asleep doing something risqué. Kid blushed heavily and woke up Maka. She groggily opened her eyes and saw what was going on. Rage filled her eyes and she quickly stood up. That's when Kid saw it. They had drawn two stick figures where one was bending over in front of the other. The one standing was labeled Kid and the one bending over was labeled Maka. Kid quickly stood up and told her. Maka blushed even heavier and covered the drawing. Maka then tried to hold back a chuckle but couldn't help it. She pointed to a drawing on Kid's face. They had drawn a man's genitals next to Kids mouth.

"Honey, they um… drew a um… dick on your face" said Maka awkwardly. Kid quickly covered his face out of embarrassment.

"Maka chop!" shouted Maka! She hit the boys exactly 8 times just for Kid and the two of them ran inside to get cleaned up. That is when Maka also realized had a giant tan line on her stomach from Kid. Maka finished getting changed and started her down to hallway when Kid stopped her.

"Hey honey, can I talk to you in the other room?" asked Kid concernedly? Maka nodded and followed him into one of the side rooms.

"Maka what's bothering you? Your soul wavelength has been off ever since we went to the beach the other day" said Kid grabbing her hand. Maka's eyes started to fill with tears. She hugged Kid and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Kid, I-I'm scared. I know you said our relationship would still be the same behind closed doors but what if it is still awkward there. What if this great thing we have going goes to waste? I don't know what to do Kid" said Maka trying to contain her sobs. Kid hugged her and slowly patted her back.

"Maka, I promise I will love you forever. And to prove it… Lets get married! After graduation of course but still lets do it!" exclaimed Kid excitedly. Maka's eyes lit up!

"That sounds crazy! I like it! Lets do it!" exclaimed Maka! They both hugged each other and ran down stairs to give the news to their friends. Everyone was excited for their crazy idea and would happily go along with it.

**Ok guys I am sorry this is getting really cheesy but we only have 2 days left to write! Sad face! But I cannot wait to move on and start a new story. This has been going on wayyy too long. Also if you guys have any requests for the last day tell me because I have no ideas.**


	15. Chapter 15: Day 11 and 12

Spring Break

Day 11 and 12

Maka looked at the now barren room and sighed. The days of spring were slipping away like sand threw her fingers. Everyone had but their clothes back in their suitcases and were now relaxing in the living room.

"I am going to miss this place" commented Kid.

"Me too" agreed Maka. Suddenly Blair's eyes lit up!

"I have an idea! We won't have to miss it if we make a scrapbook! I mean we took a bunch of pictures so why don't we just put them together?" asked Blair?

"I don't know Blair. Scrape booking is kind of uncool" said Soul sighing. Blair just pouted at Soul.

"I don't care! Lets go I have a couple more things I want to get a picture of! Everyone come here so I can get one!" exclaimed Blair! Everyone complied and stood by the camera. Sadly after putting the timer on Blair was to close and got a picture of mostly here and everybody else was blurry.

"Ok good! Now you guys know the brick wall outside? Well I want everyone to write your favorite word or phrase and then I will take a picture!" exclaimed Blair! Soul and Black*Star broke out in laughter!

"Oh my haha god! That is so uncool!" exclaimed Soul laughing!

"Maka chop!" exclaimed Maka hitting Soul and Black*Star with a book! "I think it's sweet and cheesy! Let's do it!" exclaimed Maka! Everyone grabbed some pretty colored paint and ran out to the brick wall. After a couple minutes of think every buddy began writing. In bright pink paint Maka wrote Love, making the "o" a heart. Kid wrote symmetrical in white paint. In bright green paint Soul wrote CHOMP! In red paint Liz wrote Regrets. In yellow paint Patty drew a giraffe. Black*Star wrote I am a god in electric blue paint! Tsubaki wrote Nanami, which was the name they would name the baby if it were a girl, in orange paint. Blair wrote Meowwww in purple paint. After words, Blair took a picture and ran down to the ocean. Blair had everyone make hand and foot prints in the sand and write his or her name next to it. After they took a picture of that Blair drove to the mall and bought a scrapbook and got the pictures developed. When she returned home they directed the scrapbook and put in the pictures. Once they were finished it was rather late and everyone was tired.

"We should get to bed we have to lead early tomorrow" said Kid. Everyone agreed and went to bed. The next day came quickly and everyone packed up the car and left the beach house. Maka was deep in thought about the trip itself. She was sad it was over but it's the journey not the destination and this journey was great. All good things must come to an end but that usually means that even better things are on their way. Maka was looking forward to these better things.

**Oh. My. Glob. I am sooooo sorry! This ending probably ruined the entire sorry since I wrote it just to end it. I am sorry it is so short and took me so long to write! But I am excited because I have a fun idea coming up next! Also do you want me to write an epilogue like thing that tells what happens? If you do say so in the reviews and I will!**


End file.
